Abstract The aging of the United States population highlights the need for increased interdisciplinary research on diseases and disabilities that affect older persons. The objective of years 21 ? 25 of this successful program is to continue training 5 pre- and 2 postdoctoral fellows to conduct independent and original research in the epidemiology of aging, with an emphasis on the prevention of late life disability and functional decline and the maximization of function in those with existing disabilities and disabling conditions. The program emphasizes four broad substantive areas in which program faculty have gerontologic research experience and are conducting ongoing projects: musculoskeletal epidemiology; neuroepidemiology; genetic epidemiology; and pharmacoepidemiology. The program prepares trainees to: 1) contribute to an interdisciplinary research team under the supervision of a primary mentor expert in the epidemiology of aging and secondary mentors expert in epidemiology methods and/or biostatistics, gerontology and content areas relevant to trainee research; 2) develop a research question, articulate hypotheses, and design and perform an epidemiologic study to address hypotheses; 3) become expert in at least one substantive area relevant to functional decline and the maximization of function in those with disabilities and disabling conditions; 4) demonstrate excellence in conducting independent, innovative research; 5) gain experience presenting research results; 6) master a core curriculum in epidemiology and biostatistics; 7) be knowledgeable about basic biological and psychosocial processes of aging; 8) master principles of responsible conduct of research; and 9) be prepared for transition to a research career in academia, government, industry or non-profit sector using capabilities in the epidemiology of aging. The program is located within the Department of Epidemiology and Public Health (EPH) of the University of Maryland School of Medicine. Major program strengths include: 1) availability of core epidemiology of aging faculty, and faculty expert in gerontology, epidemiology, biostatistics, and substantive areas that are focus of program; 2) interdisciplinary training and research opportunities in aging and related areas; 3) graduate training opportunities including advanced coursework through the Doctoral Programs in Epidemiology and Human Genetics, Gerontology, and Pharmaceutical Health Services Research; and 4) ability to capitalize on Baltimore/Washington corridor to leverage resources across multiple domains (academia, government, industry, and non-profit). We expect the training program, with its team of dedicated faculty, will continue to serve trainees in launching successful careers as leaders in the epidemiology of aging. The program director is recognized for his leadership nationally and within the University of Maryland; as such, he is in an excellent position to foster the development of trainees through participation in interdisciplinary research programs locally and nationally. Leaders of the Doctoral Programs Epidemiology and Human Genetics and in Gerontology will serve as program associate directors.